Social Networking
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Robert creates an account on Facebook to understand the obsession with the site. COMPLETE!
1. The Fuss About Facebook

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Social Networking

**Summary**

Robert creates an account on Facebook to understand the obsession with the site.

**.**

**Chapter One: The Fuss About Facebook**

"Enrique, how many friends have you got on Facebook?" Johnny asked, as he cut into his steak.

Oliver glared at him. "Don't talk with your mouth open!" he snarled, but he was ignored. He sighed mentally. Why did he even bother? Johnny never listened.

Enrique grinned, flashing his pearly whites. "Five hundred and eight!" he declared proudly, as if it was some great achievement.

Johnny's mouth dropped open. "Five hundred and eight?" He only had two hundred friends. How on earth could Enrique beat him? Enrique wasn't likeable at all!

Enrique could sense Johnny's jealousy and the feeling gave him satisfaction. Although he'd never admit it out aloud, Johnny was better than him at most things. Being able to beat him in one area, although insignificant, pleased him greatly. He nodded. "Yes and most of them are females!" he winked cheerfully.

"I bet you paid them to add you!" Johnny retorted, a smirk plastered on his face. He wouldn't put it past Enrique. Enrique loved throwing his cash around and paying girls to add him on Facebook would be a typical Enrique move.

Now it was Enrique's turn to gasp. "I don't pay girls to add me!" he shouted. "They add me because I'm awesome!"

Robert frowned and placed his fork and knife on his plate. "Excuse me, but I must ask: what is this Facebook?" he asked, a confused expression on his face. He had heard of Facebook before, but he wasn't sure what it was. Some sort of game perhaps?

Enrique and Johnny both turned to face Robert and burst out into hysterical laughter. Even Oliver laughed, but he quickly fell silent noticing Robert's serious expression. "You're serious? You don't know what Facebook is?" Oliver asked, trying hard to control his laughter.

"It's like the greatest thing since sliced bread!" Johnny replied.

"It's a great way to make friends and keep in contact with friends," Enrique explained.

"It's a social networking site," Oliver added. "You should get an account."

Robert remained confused. "Aren't we friends?" Oliver nodded. "Then why create an account to keep in contact with friends if you see your friends everyday?" he reasoned, hoping his reasoning was plausible.

Oliver nodded thoughtfully. Trust Robert to come up with a logical reason not to use Facebook. "You get to be friends with other people too Robert, not just your best friends."

Robert grew even more confused. "But I don't want to be friends with people that aren't friends," he reasoned.

Enrique rolled his eyes. "That's not the point Robert, the point is to have lots of fun. You don't need a lot of friends anyway; just add people you know."

Johnny nodded in agreement. "You can play games too," he added. "It's the best part of Facebook."

"How do I become a part of Facebook?" Robert asked.

"Go to Google, type in Facebook and hit sing up on the very first page. You'll have to fill in your details like your name and email address. Once done, a validation email will be sent to your email account. Just click on the link and your Facebook account will be activated," Oliver explained.

Robert nodded. Sounded quite complex but he was certain he could handle it. "Alright, I'm going to create a Facebook account now."

"Add me when you are done!" Johnny shouted.

"Me too!" Enrique added.

Robert frowned and without uttering another word about Facebook, Robert walked away and headed towards his luxurious room. In just a few minutes, he would enter the world of social networking.

.

Ah Robbie, he's such a fun character to write about! This story will be around ten chapters and each one will focus on a part of Facebook. Next chapter will focus on Robert registering his details and he gets quite confused. If you have any suggestions on what Robert should do on Facebook I'd very much like to hear them!


	2. Welcome to Facebook

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Social Networking

**Summary**

Robert creates an account on Facebook to understand the obsession with Facebook.

**Special Thanks**

chocolatexloverx16, Inside the Box, kickstartmyhart, Yoko Fujioka, .Wish and imam-pink-bubble for reviewing and your suggestions. I will take them into account for future chapters : )

**.**

**Chapter Two: Welcome to Facebook**

Despite all the brains he possessed, Robert could not understand how to register an account on Facebook. Such a simple thing for many proved to be quite the task for the captain of the Majestics. Even Enrique, the dumbest of the dumb, could master it with ease. So why should he, Lord Robert, struggle so much? Luckily, he knew how to use Google so he could navigate to the Facebook page.

The homepage of Facebook appeared on the screen. "Facebook helps you connect and share with the people in your life." Was that necessarily a good thing? If the creator of Facebook knew who people were in his life they certainly would not say such a thing. Robert muttered the word 'uncouth' under his breath and moved his cursor to the sign up part.

"Sign up. It's free and always will be," Robert read the text aloud slowly. "Well at least it's free. I do not wish to pay my hard earned cash on this...social networking stuff." Not that Robert worked hard for his money; he inherited his parents' massive fortune, but Robert always boasted about how hard he worked to earn in he believed his lies.

"First name," said Robert. "Well that's easy." He placed his fingers on the keyboard and typed in his name. "Robert." He then moved his cursor to the box below where it read 'Last Name'. He typed in 'Jurgen' in the box provided. By this point, he was feeling quite proud of himself. Perhaps this wasn't as hard as he assumed? No wonder Enrique could manage it with ease.

The next box asked him for his email so he typed the letters of his email address into the box provided. "Re-enter email?" Robert said aloud. "That's a waste of time... but if you insist." He entered his email address again. Now Facebook asked him to enter in a 'New Password' so Robert entered his password.

Only two questions remained. "I am male," Robert said, selecting the 'male' option. Now it asked him to enter his birthday so he put in his date of birth details. The whole process had only taken him less than five minutes and a feeling of satisfaction arose within him. He would become a professional at this 'social networking' stuff.

He hit the 'sign up' button and soon enough, he received an email asking him to verify his details. He clicked the verification link and was taken back to Facebook. "Now what do I do?" he said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Luckily, the log in function was on the home page as well. He entered his details and was taken to his profile page.

He didn't want to share his private details with anyone at the moment, so he decided to check out the other things Facebook had to offer. He had heard people played games on Facebook and he wanted to see what types were available. From memory, he remembered Brooklyn spending a whole afternoon talking about this Farmville thing on Facebook. Robert had to try it out.

In the search box, he typed in 'Farmville' and hit enter. Immediately, the page refreshed to provide a list of options that best matched his words. He clicked on the first Farmville option and was immediately asked if he would like to connect with Farmville and share his information. He didn't have any information on his profile anyway so he selected 'continue.

A loading screen appeared with the words Farmville on it. In a matter of seconds, the game loaded and Robert was taken to a large green box which he figured was his farm. It didn't take him long to figure out how the game worked and soon he was buying crops and ploughing the ground. He soon had a small field of strawberries. "Four hours until they are ready to harvest," he said. He didn't want his crops to die. He would wait four hours.

But what was he going to do in those four hours?

Explore Facebook.

.

Next chapter... Robert is overwhelmed by a number of friend requests.


	3. Robert the Explorer

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Social Networking

**Summary**

Robert creates an account on Facebook to understand the obsession with Facebook.

**Special Thanks**

IcePrincessMoonFaerie, -izza-x23-, chocolatexloverx16, Yoko Fujioka, Kiray Himawari, Map of the Stars, imma-pink-buble, Nirianne, Darkened-Storm and Shiningheart of ThunderClan. Enjoy!

**.**

**Chapter Three: Robert the Explorer**

While he waited for his strawberries to grow, Robert entertained himself with Facebook. In the first hour, he was deeply fascinated by the ability to search for people. At first, he added his teammates. Then, excitement kicked in and he added all the other blading teams he could think of. Not surprisingly, people accepted his invite. Robert felt pretty smug about himself and worked up the courage to 'poke' people.

For the next hour he 'poked' Enrique, Oliver and Johnny. Enrique scolded Robert telling him 'poking' was used as an online flirting technique to hint at the opposite gender about interest. Oliver on the other hand encouraged Robert's 'poking', after all, he needed someone else that would partake in his 'poking' obsession. And Johnny? Johnny wrote on Robert's wall to stop 'poking him' as he didn't like being touched. Naturally, Robert replied with a blunt remark. He wrote back, 'But I'm not physically touching you."

After spending a good hour poking people, Robert decided to explore his 'friends' facebook pages. What do they get up to in their spare time? Robert clicked on Kai's facebook page and almost fell off his comfortable soft chair in shock. Kai dressed up as a drag queen? With Bryan? No wonder those boys never won the Championship! Deeply disturbed, he moved away from the B-Boys and checked out Emily's page. His eyes widened in shock. Emily in a relationship with Johnny? Johnny McGregor? Double shock. Who would want to be in a relationship with that scoundrel? He couldn't even dress proper!

Suddenly, a little window popped up in the bottom right hand corner of his screen. "Enrique Giancarlo" Robert read aloud. "Why is he trying to chat to me?"

Enrique: enjoying facebook robert? ur making quite a lot of friends already!

Robert wondered if he should reply. He glanced at the time. Two hours until harvesting. He had time to kill. "Hello Enrique." Robert typed.

Enrique: robert no one cares about grammar!

Robert frowned. Why was Enrique shouting at him? He typed back. Robert: Why are you shouting at me?

Enrique: i'm not shouting at you robert using an exclamation mark shows excitement : )

Robert didn't want to know why Enrique was excited. He was busy trying to work out the : ) symbol Enrique wrote. He turned his head to the right and discovered the symbols made a smiley face. "Oh I see it's a smiley face... how juvenile!" Robert reasoned. "This must be a part of communicating online." Robert decided to try it out.

Robert: Oh I understand : ) Grammar is important to me Enrique : )

Enrique: robert, you're using too many : ) you only use them when necessary

Robert: Ok : )

Enrique: anyways, i've gotta go. i have a date with the bianca and rosette (Enrique is now offline)

Now that he had learnt how to communicate online, Robert decided to test it out on unsuspecting Facebook friends. He clicked the chatbox and searched for Johnny. Luckily, Johnny was still online.

Robert: Hello Johnny : )

Johnny: wtf?

Robert: What?

Johnny: txt language man!

The grammar freak in Robert spazzed out. He knew Johnny was pretty stupid, but being unable to spell text correctly?

Robert: It's 'text' Johnny.

Johnny: I KNOW it's called txt language! shortcuts!

Judging by the numerous exclamation marks, Robert suspected Johnny was very excited to be talking to him. Unbeknowst to Robert, Johnny was actually fuming at Robert's lack of knowledge regarding online chat. Johnny now understood why there needed to be a social networking class. Robert certainly needed one. Unable to continue talking to Robert, Johnny turned his facebook status to offline.

Robert frowned. "Well that was rude." No food for Johnny tonight. He searched for other people to chat to, but unfortunately most were either a) incompetent (Blitzkrieg Boys) b) childish (Tyson) or c) offline (Johnny). Now what was he going to do? He refreshed his page and noticed that someone had liked, 'Spider Spider On The Wall, You Think Your Smart, You Know Fuck All, Your On A Wall That Just Got Plasterd, Now Your Stuck You Silly Bastard, :L'.

Robert shook his head but not at the sentence, but at the appalling usage of grammar. "Why are the first letters in capitals? They are not pronouns! And the word plastered is spelled wrong!" He exclaimed. What was becoming of the world? Could no one spell or use correct grammar? Robert returned to reading posts on his page and became very disturbed by the following conversation.

Mystel: I'm bored. Any ideas on what I can do?

Mariah: Masturbate? xD

Mystel: Ah yeah, that sounds like a plan : D

Robert was lost for words. How perverted! He was tempted to remove Mystel off his friends list, but decided against it. After all, it's not like they hung out anyway so he didn't have to worry about catching germs. But Mariah... he didn't expect that sort of uncouth language! This Facebook stuff was very dangerous.

He glanced at the time again and realized another hour had flown by. One more hour to go before he would have to harvest his strawberries. What else could he do? Like pages of course! He didn't agree with the vast majority of them, but he figured liking many pages was a 'cool' thing to do. In the next hour Robert had liked the following pages:

I hate it when my turban unravels and my friends find out I'm the dark lord. I hate it when your with Chris Brown and he punches you in the face, The Awkward Moment When Someone Says "Hi" And You Say "Good", Making death metal growls randomly in a conversation, I run away when I press a toy at a store and it won't stop making noises, I hate paying extra for those little squeezy packs of tomato sauce, I hate it when I loose my cheese greater and I have to use my abs, The awkward moment when an emo kid orders a Happy Meal from maccas, Getting up too fast and going blind for a couple of seconds, I thank the bus driver when I get off the bus, Today I broke my record for the number of days I haven't died and I pplan on breaking it again tomorrow, doing nothing when you know you should be doing something important, The Annoying Orange, My earphones must be untangled before I can listen to any music and finally, I hate it when I go to a party and someone is wearing the same turban as me.

By the time Robert had finished liking many pages, an hour had passed. It was now time to check his farm.

.

Now that was a fun chapter to write! The next chapter focuses on Robert being a farmer! Reviews as always are appreciated!


	4. Robert the Farmer

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Social Networking

**Summary**

Robert creates an account on Facebook to understand the obsession with Facebook.

**Special Thanks**

Nirianne, Neko ReiRei, Shiningheart of the ThunderClan, NinjaKiwi96, imma-pink-buble, PerfmafrostDuchess, Map of the Stars, IcePrincessMoonFaerie and Kirary Himawari for your fantastic support! Enjoy the chapter!

**.**

**Chapter Four: Robert the Farmer**

One would not think a simple game about farming would keep the great and mighty Robert entertained, but it certainly achieved its goal. Robert had not left his computer, not even to go to the toilet. Keeping an eye on his crops was far more important. What if his strawberries were ready and he was away? The crops would wither and die! Robert wasn't a heartless tyrant. He cared for his farm.

His strawberries had fully grown now much to his delight. Using the mouse and clicking frantically on his crops, he watched with great satisfaction as his farmer harvested the strawberries. For each crop harvested, Robert earned some coin and some experience points. The more coin he earned, the more he could buy and the experience points he earned, the faster he could level up. At the moment he was on a feeble level one.

He needed to hurry things along. He explored the game and noticed the higher levels allowed him to buy more cool stuff, but some items required farm cash. Although Robert had an endless supply of money, he didn't like spending it unless necessary... but he really wanted those awesome new things! He was going to purchase farmville cash.

He spent a few hundred dollars buying farmville cash. He now had five hundred dollars worth, but he wasn't going to use it until he advanced to a better level where more cool stuff was available. For now, it was time to plant more crops, place some trees and get some animals on his farm. Robert spent a few hundred dollars on placing fences around his crops that were centred in the middle. He placed a tree of each type in each paddock. In each paddock, there was one animal of each species.

Sitting back in his chair he smiled to himself. His farm was in great shape. He wondered if anyone else played farmville? He decided to ask the question in his status. "Does anyone else play farmville? If yes, please add me!" Now to wait. He needed some gifts. Not everyting was obtainable with money.

As he waited for people to add him on farmville, Robert decided to check the status updates of his friends. Much had happened during his play time. Tala was apparently hungover, Lee squashed an egg and Rei almost lost his finger. "Kai is in a relationship with Bryan," Robert read aloud. Was he for real? Or was it simply one of those, 'I'm totally drunk' moments.

It was now time to 'Like' more pages!

"I Delete the Whole Password When I Type a Single Letter Wrong :/," Robert read aloud. "Oh that is something I am guilty of," he said, clicking the 'Like' button.

He refreshed his home page and noticed several more things had happened. Now Ian was plucking nose hairs, Hilary is giving Tyson a back rub and Enrique was having 'sexytime' with his lady friends. Robert frowned. Have these people got no shame? Why would someone make such a personal status update and share it with everyone?

Robert noticed the earth image in the top left hand corner had a number aboe it. He clicked the button and noticed that Johnny had commented on his post. Robert quickly went to his profile page to read Johnny's comment. "ha ha ha farmville is so gay!" Robert was most unimpressed. How dare Johnny write something so foul and offensive! Before he could reply to the uncouth scoundrel, Rei commented.

"farmville is awesome johnny."

Even Kai joined in the fun.

"yeah johnny, you're just jealous because you can't farm for shit."

Johnny replied.

"fuck you kai. Or should i say... fuck bryan, your new boyfriend."

Now Bryan joined in the fray. Robert had no idea his status would cause so much controversy. Being a farmer was a tough life.

"we're not dating dumbass. It's called 'having fun' – something you don't understand."

Robert felt the need to calm things down.

"Please stop the fighting immediately. I just want farmers to add me as a friend on farmville," Robert typed.

Rei was the first to reply.

"i'll add you."

Bryan likes this.

"i will to."

"Okay thanks. I expect gifts."

"would you like a horse?" Rei asked.

Robert nodded to himself as he replied. "Yes, a horse sounds good."

"freaks..." Johnny commented.

Robert figured it was time to accept Rei's friend invitation. He loaded his farmville and accepted the invite. He was now neighbours with Rei. "I wonder what Rei's farm is like..." Robert said, clicking on Rei's farm. Rei's farm was a little messy, yet quite stylish. He certainly had a lot of cats. "That is quite a number of cats..." Which made sense as Rei was a big cat lover. Robert accepted Rei's gift of a horse and sent another gift back. When he advanced some levels he would be able to send better gifts. He opened a new tab for his homepage. His eyes widened. It was a public conversation between Ming Ming, Mariah and Mystel that had him a little worried... and sick.

Ming Ming started the conversation first tagging Mystel in her post. "Why the hell is Mariah talking to you?"

To which Mystel replied with a simple, "Uh..."

"Are you jealous Ming Ming?" Mariah commented.

Robert hated gossip... but this was something he couldn't pull his eyes away from.

"Jealous of you? You wish bitch!" Ming Ming commented.

"Hey ladies... no need to fight over me!" Mystel replied. "We can have a threesome!"

This comment caused outrage.

"I am NOT sharing with MARIAH!"

"Touche! Go find someone else to give you a hand Mystel!"

Mystel replied back with a sad face. "Well that's a heartbreaker."

"He doesn't need assistance. He does it every night by himself," Ming Ming replied.

"How the hells do you know that?" Mystel replied.

"Nevermind that. Go get Johnny to help you," commented Ming Ming. "You two got so wasted the other night at Bryan's drinking party."

It was time to leave the conversation, but not without some parting words. "You are all very uncouth!" Robert commented. He had to go and cleanse his mind now. Horny bastards. "Facebook is indeed dangerous..." he muttered to himself. "I must plant some more crops now." The thought of Johnny and Mystel being together... it sent a shiver down his spine. "Must refrain from looking at status updates," Robert said to himself. "Facebook is only for farmville."

But of course, things were only going to get much worse.

.

Hope the chapter wasn't too out there; kinda wanna capture the crazy stuff that happens on Facebook. And before anyone asks... the only yaoi pairing I like is Johnny x Mystel. What would you like to see in the next chapter? What chaos should Robert get himself into? Reviews as always are appreciated : )


	5. The Concerned Friends

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Social Networking

**Summary**

Robert creates an account on Facebook to understand the obsession with Facebook.

**Special Thanks**

Whoa no update since June! Special thanks to Kiray Himawari, Nirianne and imma-pink-bubble for taking the time to review.

**.**

**Chapter Five: The Concerned Friends**

Robert had become so obsessed with Facebook even his beloved teammates were beginning to worry. Had they made a mistake introducing Robert to the world of social networking? The captain could not pull his eyes away from the screen for even one minute claiming his crops might wither and die! He had lost his mind. "What are we going to do?" Oliver asked, glancing at his friends for support.

Johnny shrugged. "I figure we should leave him on there, at least he won't bother us." The thought of Robert giving him a lecture about his family history was beyond horrific.

Enrique nodded in agreement. "Yeah... I mean, at least he's enjoying it... right?" If Robert was happy, all was good in the world. When Robert was in a good mood he tended to give his friends his treasured champagne.

Oliver couldn't believe his friends and their lack of support. "Facebook is a danger if one becomes to addicted!" Oliver explained. Could they not see the dangers of Facebook? Sure it was a handy tool in communicating with friends, but all those Ville games were not good. "He's now playing CityVille, ZooVille, FarmVille... and a whole heap of other Ville games."

That was a worry.

"Oh God... he's probably started Restaurant City and Mafia Wars now," Enrique announced. He could not understand these games; they were far too complex and dull for his brain. "I just don't see the enjoyment."

Johnny nodded. "Yeah, they're boring.

Oliver gasped. "They are not boring!" He was currently one of the top members of Garden City. "You just need to find your passion."

Enrique's eyes brightened and Oliver regretted his choice of words. "So... there are 'dress up hot girls' games?" he asked hopefully.

"No Enrique," Oliver scolded.

Enrique frowned. "Oh, what a disappointment." Facebook really needed something to entertain their male audience. For now he would have to settle with looking at the photos of his female friends to keep him amused.

"You're a freak Enrique," Johnny stated simply.

Enrique couldn't think of a smart comeback so he changed the topic back to Robert and his obsession with Facebook. "We really need to think this through about how we're gonna cure him of his addiction," he said. If Robert wasn't cured, he would have to go to a rehabilitation centre.

Johnny nodded, agreeing with the blond. "Yeah, we need to stop him before he starts doing crazy stuff on there." Robert might turn into a serial Facebook stalker and continually harass people by poking them and sending annoying gifts from various games.

Oliver stroked his chin thoughtfully. It was time to pull the trigger and cure Robert's addiction before it consumed him.

.

Meanwhile...

In Robert's gigantic bedroom...

.

Robert's obsession with Facebook was growing increasingly fast. He could not pull his eyes away from the social networking site. The colours intrigued him for their simplicity, the arrangements of the boxes delighted him to no end and the games... they were awesome! But he had moved on from Ville games and picked up one called, 'Robot Unicorn Attack'.

Ever since becoming friends with Tala, Robert was bombarded with updates about a unicorn and lovely music. Intrigued, Robert knew he had to play it. After all, it's not like he had to work on anything. Tala was apparently a champion at it if Robert could trust the crazy Russian's frequent status updates about the game. At first, the game startled Robert. It was a game for wusses! The bright, happy colours annoyed him. The happy music sent cold shivers down his spine. It seemed as if the game was designed for a prat like Oliver. But that wasn't the worst of it. The game was so hard!

The mighty Robert could not believe a game which only required two buttons could be so difficult! It was almost as mentally challenging as chess! Not that he would ever let anyone else know this information. It wasn't too long after scoring below three thousand points twenty times in a row he called it quits... and played the heavy metal version of the game. Now this was more like it! The colours were dark, the music reminded him of good old classic rock and the unicorn looked hardcore and not prissy.

"I challenge you to a game in Robot Unicorn Attack," said Tala in the Facebook chat box window.

Robert smirked. He could beat Tala. "I accept your challenge," he said. There was no way he would let that Russian beat him.

And so the challenge began.

.

After an hour long deep discussion about how to deal with Robert, Enrique finally came up with the solution. Yes... Enrique came up with the answer. It was a miracle. He flashed his friends a big smile and gingerly rubbed his palms together with excitement. "I have a cunning plan!"

Oliver brought a hand to his forehead. Quoting Baldrick from Blackadder didn't exactly soothe his already troubled mind, but he was willing to listen to Enrique's idea. "What's your cunning plan, Enrique?" he asked nicely.

Enrique grinned. "Well..." he leaned in forward, dropped his voice to a whisper and shared his idea with his two friends. The looks on their faces were that of astonishment and he pulled back in his chair satisfied. He was no mere fool. "What do you think?" His blue eyes shone brightly.

Johnny nodded slowly. "Sounds like a good plan... but we've gotta ensure Robert can't find out," he said. He couldn't believe Enrique actually came up with a smart plan for once, not that he would admit it to his face. Even Oliver was astounded by Enrique's intelligence. Perhaps his stupidity was simply a cover? Anything was possible with Enrique.

"Robert will never find out," Enrique said, reassuring his friends. "Come on, we have to get to work." With that said he stood up from his chair and headed towards his room. Robert's obsession with Facebook would end here.

.

Will Robert defeat Tala? What is Enrique's cunning plan? Find out in the next chapter!


	6. Enrique's Cunning Plan

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Social Networking

**Summary**

Robert creates an account on Facebook to understand the obsession with Facebook.

**Special Thanks**

Nirianne, MyEvilHead, Norweg91, imma-pink-buble, Yonokom and Kiray Himawari for your reviews! Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoy the final chapter!

**.**

**Chapter Six: Enrique's Cunning Plan**

Johnny and Oliver entered Enrique's room. It was quite a scary place; neglected pizzas, Playboy magazine poster spreads, dirty socks and underwear... Oliver shuddered and pinched his nose together. He hoped he wouldn't catch some freaky disease from Enrique's foul room. Johnny on the other hand loved it. It reminded him of his room, only Enrique's was much cleaner. "Wow Enrique, you really have a long way to go before you can meet my standards," Johnny scoffed.

Enrique didn't even bother protesting. He made his way through a mountain of dirty clothing clearing the way for Johnny and Oliver. Oliver grabbed the back of Johnny's shirt, closing his eyes as he walked. Just looking at the room sickened him! Thankfully, it was a short walk to Enrique's computer. "Can I open my eyes now?" Oliver asked.

Johnny nodded. "It's alright to open your eyes Oliver; we are standing in front of the screen now."

Oliver exhaled loudly with relief. No more looking at Enrique's horrible smelly clothing. He fixed his eyes on the screen. "Let's get this started." He pressed the palms of his hands together, rubbing them eagerly with excitement.

.

Whilst his lovely teammates plotted against him, Robert was busy challenging Tala to a Robot Unicorn Attack showdown. He had to admit; Tala was very good at the game. He had scored 126,330 points overall. A very impressive score. Robert cracked his knuckles together and prepared to beat Tala.

The game started and Robert was lulled into a calm state of mind. He had been playing the game for hours now, never taking a break once. It was almost as addicting as the Farmville game. He glanced at the time in the bottom right hand corner of his screen, checking the time. It had been five hours since he harvested his crops. "After this game I will harvest them, I don't want them to wither and die now do I?" he said aloud. "Of course not!"

He was losing his mind.

FACEBOOK had possessed him!

He played the game. Minutes flew by quickly and soon the game was over. His final score flashed on the screen. 102, 153 points. Tala scored higher. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Robert gasped. How could that nasty Tala beat him, the mighty Robert? He considered lying about his result, but remembered he and Tala could see each other's results.

Soon, a message popped up from the conversation window.

Tala: ha ha, I won!

Robert: It is just a game Tala

Tala: mwa ha ha ha ha ha, you lose!

Robert had enough of this child play. Too distraught, he forgot it was time to harvest his crops. He thoughts were broken when a new notification appeared in the top left hand corner. "A friend request? How odd." He thought he had added every beyblader. Perhaps not. "Hmm, who is this Pansy?"

The name was not familiar, but he accepted the friend request anyway. Perhaps this Pansy played Farmville! He was always looking for new neighbours to add. Pansy immediately started a conversation with Robert.

Pansy: robbie i hear you like to have lots of fun

Robert frowned.

Robert: I enjoy playing Farmville, it is a fun game.

Pansy: ;p dont u know farmville is bad 4 u

The lack of attention to grammar annoyed Robert once again.

Robert: No, it is a healthy game.

Pansy: its a game for old men, u know like the ones at the lawn bowls club

Robert frowned. Lawn bowls scared him. He didn't know Pansy, but Robert believed that strangers always shared the best advice. He believed because they were strangers, they would not be biased. This Pansy certainly gave him good advice!

Robert: What must I do?

Pansy: take a break from facebook for a week, ull see its not so great

Robert: But my crops will wither and die!

Pansy: whats more important robert becoming a lawn bowls fanatic or persevering your sanity and health

A good question. It was difficult for Robert to respond. He loved Facebook with all his heart, but she raised a good point. His sanity and health was more important. He nodded.

Robert: Thank you Pansy, you have helped me greatly. I will leave Facebook for a week

And without wasting more time, he logged off Facebook. A great sense of loss overcame him. Now what was he going to do? He thought hard, stroking his chin thoughtfully. An idea formed in his head. "Excellent! I shall become a real life farmer!" A genius plan! He stood up from his chair and exited his room.

.

Enrique, Johnny and Oliver snickered at the responses of Robert. "Oh my God he actually believes Pansy!" Enrique exclaimed, delighted. His fingers danced on the edge of the keyboard. They heard a door open and heard footsteps march down the hall.

"I think we should talk to him, see what his plans are," Johnny suggested. "There's no point in us hanging on here anymore."

Enrique nodded and turned off the computer. He stood up and led the way out of the room to greet Robert. "Robert! You are out of your room!"

Robert turned around. "Indeed, I talked to this girl called Pansy and she gave me some good advice. I am now going to stay away from Facebook and pick up a new hobby." A big grin crossed his face as he thought about his brilliant plan.

The grin on his face was unexpected. Oliver exchanged a worried glance with Johnny. "What new hobby?" Robert certainly moved on pretty fast for someone who was obsessed.

"Farming!" he announced. "I will turn it into something like that game Farmville, but this will be much better for my sanity and health," Robert added. He strolled off towards the other end of the hallway without any parting words.

"Oh no," said Enrique.

"This just went from bad to worse," Oliver commented.

"Now he's going to become a farmer!" Johnny groaned. That would mean getting down and dirty with nature. He didn't like the thought of being bossed around by Robert. He glared at Enrique, eyebrow twitching. "Enrique..." he growled through clenched teeth. Even Oliver was unimpressed. He didn't want to get his nails dirty.

Enrique's eyes widened with fear. He squeaked, and bolted down the hallway screaming at the top of his lungs like a little girl who had her candy stolen. Whilst this madness was happening, Robert was busy preparing to turn his ten hectares of land into a farm! Preoccupied with his new obsession, all thoughts of Facebook were wiped from his mind.

.

A little anti-climatic, but I'm proud to announce this story is finally complete! I didn't want to drag it out for any longer. Big thanks to everyone who took time out of their day to review, fave or alert this story! Hope you enjoyed it and found something amusing about it.

I also want to thank chocolatexloverx16 for the Robot Unicorn Attack score results for Robbie and Tala. I borrowed them from your drabble. I recommend everyone give this game a try on Facebook, it's highly addictive!


End file.
